1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage cups and more particularly to a reusable take-away beverage cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most coffee outlets across the world provide coffee lovers with coffee in disposable paper cups. These paper cups have inner polyurethane linings that hold the coffee piping hot for hours. However, polyurethane is not biodegradable and billions of disposable paper cups are used every year across the globe. Therefore, use of disposable paper cups results in creation of non-biodegradable toxic waste and destruction of forests.
Efforts have been made over the years to replace the ubiquitous disposable paper cups. These reusable cups are made of various materials from steel, ceramic to silicone. However, not all the reusable cups are easy to use. These reusable cups usually provide a concave surface along the sipping hole which unevenly distributes the flow of the beverage. Moreover, uneven distribution of the flow can create spillage and cause inconvenience to the user.
Known reusable cups incorporate a cover over the sipping hole that opens with a shaky unidirectional movement. These cups fail to provide means for releasing the steam or hot air and have a tendency to lock the air within them. Therefore, these cups are more prone to accidental openings and spillage, when users such as children and elderly people try to open them.
What is needed is a reusable cup that overcomes the problems identified above and provides a reusable drinking cup that is simple and safe to repeatedly use.